


Fuck Ya Chicken Strips (Temporary Hiatus!)

by AWholeNewBoi



Series: Puffy being better than Phil at his own fucking job. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Captain Puffy-Centric, Cat Hybrid GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Darryl Noveschosch Tries, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hypothermia, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Darryl Noveschosch, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, Time Traveler Ranboo, Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Villain Jack Manifold, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/pseuds/AWholeNewBoi
Summary: Basically Tommy stumbles upon Puffy's house & almost dies of hypothermia. Puffy adopts him, & fluff & angst ensue.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Puffy being better than Phil at his own fucking job. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116245
Comments: 17
Kudos: 513





	1. Save dae Child!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daemon_By_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/gifts), [123456780_qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/gifts).



**_C_** _aptain Puffy was not expecting to wake up at 3 in the morning to a child on her doorstep, but the universe can be a bitch like that._ Hearing a thudding noise breaking through the quiet descent of the snowfall, Puffy closed her book, & got up from her chair. Dressing up in some warm clothing (& bringing some weapons & potions, in the event of it being a hostile mob or an attacked player.), she ventured outside, looking for the source of the noise. After walking near the back of her cozy little cottage, she found it. She didn’t recognize him at first, didn’t even think it was a living person. 

The body was covered in snow & was deathly pale. Approaching the body with caution, she lifted it to find the one & only: Tommyinnit. Despite her instincts screaming at her to drop the dying boy & start screaming for help, she realizes, with a sense of dread, that she is the help. With a disturbing amount of ease  **_(Why is he so thin kids shouldn’t be this skinny-)_ ** , she lifted the hypothermic boy up bridal style, years as both a pirate & an adventurer have trained her well for this exact moment.

Reaching the cottage door after what felt like an eternity, she places him down on her chair, swaddles him in blankets, & adds more fuel to the fireplace. She begins making some nice warm soup & hot chocolate for when the boy awakens, & begins contemplating her next course of action. You see, this boy, 16 years of age  **_(A child-)_ ** , is also an exile & a fugitive to the nation that she serves as a knight. Harboring a fugitive would cause quite a lot of problems.   
  
But in this moment, she decides, there are no such alliances tearing them apart. In this place, there is only a dying child, & as his last hope for survival, she cannot afford such hesitation. Pulling out her nifty guide to diseases, she skims for the page on hypothermia. Dark thoughts, such as how long has this boy been out there?, are quickly swallowed down in favor of hyper-focusing on the task at hand. Finishing the soup & the hot cocoa, leaving it to cool for consumption,  _ (It will be a while before he wakes anyways.) _ , she finally comes to a halt, sits next to the child  **_(Her child-)_ ** , & embraces the no-longer-quite-as-dead child, & thinks about anyone that she can talk to about this.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably tell you now that all of my information on the DSMP comes from friends & outsider info. If I forgot someone or got something wrong, please let me know. That being said, enjoy.
> 
> Puffy thinks about who she can trust.

**_A_** _fter a few hours of carefully feeding the now stabilized yet mostly unresponsive boy, Puffy goes upstairs to the guest room._ Puffy didn’t get that many visitors here up north, but right now, she is incredibly thankful to have been intuitive enough to build a guest room anyways. She begins making the bed & grabs a space heater to warm the room up for Tommy. Getting into a routine, she considers her options.

Dream, of course, is completely out of the question, as are ~~**_his spineless lackeys_**~~ friends. L’manburg enters her thoughts for just a second before it gets extinguished by the remembrance of the current events plaguing the ailing nation. Sadly, this means that she can’t exactly trust Eret, either. Maybe Tub-

No. Even though it wasn’t his fault, what has transpired, he still has his own responsibilities. As much as it kills her to admit it, he can’t be trusted. She thinks towards the Antarctic Empire before coming to the conclusion that if they had wanted him, then he wouldn’t be in her house. Besides, she doesn’t think Tommy wants to be with them anyways. Not since that damn Festival she hears so much about. As for Ghostbur, she would love his company, but she doesn’t think he can understand the magnitude of the situation, nor does she think he can keep this a secret. 

In such dire circumstances, she would normally barge right into Bad’s room, slap him awake, & force him to help her resuscitate the child, but ever since he, Skeppy, & Ant found that Egg, they’ve been… off, to say the least. She scours her brain harder, desperate to find someone, _anyone,_ with the ability to keep this a secret & help. Jack & Punz are ~~**_untrustworthy bastards_**~~ not loyal enough to keep this a secret. Connor & Ranboo could help but… can she _really_ care for a child in this state with only two more people? Finally, this just leaves…

Niki. She & Niki have been happily engaged for quite some time but their clashing opinions on the minors of the SMP, & Tommy in particular, leaves her nauseous. God, what is she gonna tell her? She can’t just ban her fiancée from entering her house! What is she gonna do if she finds Tommy? Will she help? Or will she-

Breaking off that train of thought, Puffy realizes that she has been finished for quite some time now. Opening the door, she goes down stairs to ~~**_put her son in bed._ ** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty stressful to write; I didn't even know what I wanted to do for Chapter 2 while writing this! Still, I hope you all enjoy =)


	3. Temporary Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

Fuck ya Chicken Strips is going on hiatus so I can plan out what I want to do with it & because it's too big for me to make in the school year. I will, however, be working on shorter stories & requests. Commie Adventures will be request based.

I have two new ideas though! The first is Commie Adventures, which is about Tommy being a cat. The second is what my original idea for this fic was: an angsty & fluffy two shot of Captain Puffy taking in Tubbo & Tommy & calling off her engagement with Niki.

This will most likely be taken off of hiatus after a plan has been formed & it's summer.  
  
 ~~Also, I kinda need a break. Depression sucks ass, I still need to catch up on DSMP, & we're moving into a new house in March.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shit I came up with because we all deserve some more Mom Puffy in this disgusting world.
> 
> Work inspired by: "A 16 YEAR OLD SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING YOUR BATTLE!" by 123456780_qwerty
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848018
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty


End file.
